


Milky Way

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prostate Milking, References to Drugs, Secret Relationship, Sugar Daddy, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: Chuck and Dan are in a secret relationship which in one one day it is revealed by gossip girl.





	1. Chapter 1

Clothed legs wrapped themeselves around a waist seated. As lips kissed in a frenzy of passion. They rubbed together causing heat that could only spead up. "Chu-ck" moaned Dan as he gripped Chucks' brown hair as a sign to hasten. But he was ignored as Chuck being well Chuck Bass he slowed the pace making Dan frustrated and on the fritz of being denied to orgasm. Kisses were planted all over Dans neck. Turning into bites that were sweet and soft leaving dusted pink all over the milky slim neck. Checks that were usually white now were a bright pink as Dan could no longer hold it in no more yet he coulf not let it go without the permission of Chuck. "Chuck pl....easssse" he hissed as Chucks mouth mouthed itself over clothed nipples dampening the grey cloth.Chuck enjoyed this,he enjoyed watching Dan unfold have him beg."Cum now"he ordered voice and a "aah" came out of Dans mouth as he came in his pants as Chuck soon followed as the two wet areas soon became sticky they moved apart. But Chuck held Dan to his side wrapping his arm around Dans waist.

"That was hot" Dan said breathing in soundly as he dropped his head on Chucks shoulder."And we did that all in 10 minutes." Chuck turned his head to the side as he noticed that the room has fallen into silence he quiclky realised that Dan had fallen asleep.Feeling the need to take care of Dan he picked him up and took him to his bed or rather _their_ bed as he had asked Dan to move in with him during the course of the slow week and had been given a kiss as a reply.Undressing Dan and putting him into the bed he kissed the mans forehead and felt the curls as slowly went to shower to go to a meeting for Bass Industries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont need to give one.

The day starts off normal for them. They have sex in the the early hours of the morning which consits of pretty vulgar dirty talk mostly about how Chuck would fuck Dan on the balcony in front of everyone (which would never happen in real life Chucks too possesive of Dan to allow anyone to see him naked or touch). And they sleep again for a little while until Dans' alarm rings three times.They wake up lazily with Dan rubbing his eyes and Chuck carrying Dan to the bathroom doing all the essentials first then to fucking again in the shower or bath.Whatever floats their boat in the mornings. After this Chuck is the first to leave as he has morning meetings leaving Dan to make the bed before he goes to university.

Dan leaves for NYU taking a cab instead of the chauffeur that Chuck hired,to keep their year long relationship out of the prying eyes of Gossip girl. He goes to a lecture about screeen writing and then he meets Vanessa and Blair for lunch."Told you men are idiots" he heard Blair speak to Vanessa about Paul Hoffman the guy dating his most famous ex-girlfriend, Serena Van der Woodsen. Dan found Blair to be quite normal or close to normal when she wasn't playing games with Chuck (like she could ever again) and that she wasn't trying to be queen bee. "Hey" he feigned sounding offended. "What I'm being honest and its not like I'm offending you." Blair replied in her offensive silver tongue. Vanessa gave a small chuckle as a dreaded ding came from the group of friends phones. Gossip girl he thought what drama would she bring into their world now.

_Spotted lonely boy leaving the Empire hotel in the early hours of the morning.Have these two burried the hachet or do they just hookup.PS : I'd watch out for B you know how bee's sting.- xoxo gossip girl_

Silence cleared the student lounge as eyes pointed to his direction. Finding that the pressure was getting to him he did the the only thing he could think of at that moment he ran.Not caring that he left anything behind or leaving Blair and Vanessa confused he just ran.

At a time similar Chuck was having lunch with Nate,Serena and Paul Hoffman(who he cared less about since he is a teacher which he could use that for roleplay next time with Dan).Nate was busy talking about the newspaper he worked and now owned. Which Chuck could only pretend to listen to not actually care about it.When the ill fated ring rang from three phones. Picking it up he expected it to be something about the lunch he was currently having ,but nothing like this.

_Spotted lonely boy leaving the Empire hotel in the early hours of the morning.Have these two burried the hachet or do they just hookup.PS : I'd watch out for B you know how bee's sting.- xoxo gossip girl_

Shocked eyes are given to Chucks stoic face.Showing no emotions nor any answers about the message Gossip Girl just posted. All he was sip his whisky and call in for the check before he left back to the penthouse apartment which he thought Dan would have run to if he had seen the message.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont need to tell.Chuck's uncle is in this.Though he's played by Alexander Skarsgard since I've been watching Big Little Lies though just imagine him with brown hair and hazel eyes.  
> https://goo.gl/images/S3VTVd

Dans' leg bounced up and down as he sat on the bed. Thinking constantly about the psot Gossip girl revealed. But it wasn't like Dan wanted to keep his relationship with Chuck a secret forever,but in their own time and not have it ripped out like now. As he had missed phone calls from his dad,Jenny and others who he could not name as there was many. Sighing he layed back on the bed and flung his curls to the side of his head.He thought of how he had ended up here in this position of secrecy and undisturbed bliss.

_Flash Back_

_Serena and him had broken up again. A common thing between the couple which many were wondering how long it would take for them to get back together. Which would never happen as Dan found that break up the one where he knew he and Serena were too different to ever be a couple that suited and complimented each other. He loved the girl he had to admit ,but the things she said and done had burned him to many anytimes that he couldn't see the blue sky from the smoke.This time she spoke ill of his little sister,Jenny. By literally saying "Dan I know she's your sister ,but wouldn't you rather be seen with me I mean your sister has a reputation for being a slut and that'll make us look bad." All he could do was look at the girl who had the exterior of an angel,but was really mean,annoying and infuriating. Anyways on to better things he thought at the time he decided to go to a bar to settle himself. This bar had people if high class that usually drunk until stupor and gave money to those who they thought were escorts. This bar was one Dan had frequented as he usually left those who infuated with him high and dry and used the money to pay for his school fees now that he no longer had his scholarship._

_Luckily for him none of his classmates or other pupils who attend his school came to this bar as they came from families from high places. He sat at his usual where he could see the bartender mix all the drinks.People came to propsition him at times and he found that none of them he found to be right for his mood as they were clearly going gray and were too cooky for their own good. One even purred at him after his constant rejections even the bartender had to intervene. Until he heard someone order 'Sex on the Beach' and it was given to him. Looking to the side he noticed a man with brown hair and hazel eyes smirking at him as he went close to him.This man reminded of someone,but he couldn't say who.The man in a tailored navy blue suit a white shirt and a black skinny tie by Armani he guessed to buzzed from the drink to actually pay attention."Can I sit here" he asks surprisingly as Dan this was a first for Dan. He nodded and payed attention to his halfway empty drink."Your really pretty" the man says making Dan choke at this mans forwardness. "Thank you" he coughs softly trying to cover his embarrassment and the light blush. Tan fingers lift his chin and lips were placed ever so rough yet gently on his pink soft ones. "Your coming with me " the man said pulling Dan with him out of the bar and into the limo that was waiting outside._

_He was kissed roughly as they entered a hotel which he vaguely recognised.As they entered the mans room he was stripped immediately of clothes.As kisses assualted his milky white and soft skin causing pink to bloom from these areas."Beautiful"he heard the mans smooth voice whisper in his ear before another domineering french kiss was given.He felt fingers glide from small waist roughly leaving red marks to his butt. Which were seperated swiftly he gasped.Suddenly he felt like he should do something to stop this.He wasn't prepared to lose his virginity to a man he met at the bar,that to him would be like losing his whole identity.But right now Dan didn't want to be Daniel Humphrey or Lonley Boy he just wanted to be Dan.So in this moment he allowed himself to be Dan.He felt a sharp jab and discomfort knocking him out of thought. He cried a soft mewl as the finger was forcing itself in."Fuck" the man said"Your definitely gonna need more than my fingers to open."Moving the fingers the man placed his fingers on Dans mouth and simply said "suck". Dan opended his mouth sucking one finger slowly and licks it like you would with ice cream._

_He earned a moan from the man and he felt pleased with himself.Like letting someone take care of him,use his body made him feel excited for what would be next.Soon fingers enterd his mouth and he sucked on all before feeling a chocking sense as the fingers were thrust in and out rought and fast.Soon the fingers left his mouth one by one making him whimper at the emptiness in his mouth."Come now darling" he felt the hot voice on his cheek "Your gonna do that later on with the real thing,but right now I'm gonna make you scream."The man spoke which Dan decided to call him Jack in his head due to it being a common name.He felt a finger enter him again this time smoother than the first and a burst of pleasure was released in him causing fireworks to go off in his head.He moaned aloud causing Jack to add another finger at a smooth and slow pace speeding it up whenever he felt like he was going to burst then slowing down when he almost did. "P...p...p plea- ssseee" he hissed out head burried in the mans shoulder. "You'll cum when I let you, you got that" Jack commaneded and Dan simply nodded loving the order of simply enjoying pleasure.This caused his penis to erect and the man smirked. "So you like being dominated hmm" he said fingers slowly going in out out of Dans' ass."Well then ride my fingers."He commanded as he slowly let up causing Dan to be confused as he had never done this before or heard ever of someone riding fingers."What too shy now" the man leered at Dan."No" Dan said cheeks flushing red "it's just I've never done this before"_

_The look of the man's face didn't show any emotions leaving Dan to think that he had messed it up. That this obviously skilled and experienced man would send him packing as he was a virgin and he just wanted a quick fuck. Dan went to move up when he was suddenly pounced on as the man kissed him roughly taking all the air Dan had in him. He felt fingers enter him once again at an alarming speed causing him to grab the sheets in bunches underneath him and moan wildly with no control."Yes , yes , yes" he groaned out loudly as he felt a white flash coming near. "Fuck, you can cum now" the man growled to him as Dan came from his high roaring out his pleasure as he finally could come. He pant after five minutes from his bliss he noted that the fingers were still in him going in and out without stopping,he whimpered from the over stimulatuon."Don't worry yourself I'm just makibg sure your fully prepared for when I fuck you" the man said hazel eyes locking with Dans plain brown eyes.His hand went to the shoulders of the man as he moved closer as far as kissing the man for the first time gently to try and relaxen his fingers.He felt the fingers leave his hole._

_"You ready now?" Spoke the man's whisky smooth voice. Dan wanted to simply nod ,but the look from the man told him to answer with words."Yes sir" he simply said but the grin the man had on his face made it seem like he had won the lotto."By the way my name is Jack" he said making it obvious that he wanted Dans name and exciting since Dan gave him a name in his head (and it is his actual name)"my name is Dan." "Well Dan you're going to have an experince that shakes your world."Jack said his cokiness casualy showong through.Dan was lifted up and movef onto the wall where he simply wrapped his legs over Jacks' waist."Raise your hips and hold onto me tightly Raising his hips he felt the point of Jack's dick entering him. He criedbout in pain at first trying to stop Jack by scratching his back roughly,hitting him (which had no impact as he is tired from the previous activity)."Just hold in there darling it's gonna get better." He said pushing in until Dan was filled to the hilt.He didn't move after that waiting for Dan to give him to go ahead. Dan nodded his head and the first theusts were slow yet deep to get Dan in a place of pleasure. Dan whined when it hit his area clawing Jacks' back. "Faster,faster please go faster" he begged as the pleasure increased._

_Jack hearing Dans pleads started going faster and aimed for his prostate all the time.Causing Dan to scream,moan,hiss and whine in pleasure.Jack walked back to the bed where he turned Dan around in the position to be on his hands and knees.He sped up and Dan soon felt the knots in his stomach once more as he thrusted in and out,in snd out and in."Please can I cum" Dan asked voice no more than a whisper due to the pleasure at hand.Jack gave no reply,but he felt his hand on his dick. The hand moved slowly up and down teasing him putting him on edge of the cumming frenzy. Please ,please" he begged as he clebch6dd his abd thrusted back.This made Jack ,jack him off faster as he punded in his as deeper and faster.Dan came in a moment of surprise one moment his begging the next he cumming as his semen exited him.Feeling like he had no bones in his body he wanted to sleep,but Jack was still fucking him and it was nice it was over stimulating. He was turned around once more and it was clear to him at this point.Jack was going for his own orgasm for he was rough,deep and fast and yet he still aimed for Dan's prostate. Dan moaned only edging the man to rougher than before.Dans hair was pulled back exposing his neck and heavy kisses claimed it and tainted the pure milky skin with dark blue,purpleish love bites._

_"Jack...ja-ck" he moaned out as he felt another powerful orgasm coming. "Oh god" he screamed as he came and only minutes later Jack came with a growl saying,"Mine".Dan felt sated and tired and hpoefully Jack did.He felt a pull at his waist dragging towards Jack and soon the kisses sprayed on his neck making them darker."Mine" Dan heard and he being somebody's .He was gently lulled to sleep and when he woke up it was three or four rounds of sex in different areas of the hotel room. Two in the bed,One in the shower and the other in the kitchen all because he had whipped cream on his fingers and licked it.Dan was driven home to Brooklyn and Jack kissed him possesivly trying to get another round in the car in broad daylight.Kindly reminding the man it would be indecent and everyone would see him Jack responded rough "No one else is going to touch you"Whimpering he opened his door and said thank you and that to call him for next time.Luckily no one was in the loft when he came back allowing him to think about the night and to notice that Jack had somehow gotten into his phone and added his number. He smiled hard ,but decided to dream in sweet dreamy dream land. Where he would see Jack once more._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Flashback mainly Dan's. We dip to the back present though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to make a storie for this pair since there aren't that many. Plus they have good chemistry.

Blair was pissed as she laid down on her 5000 count egyptian linen sheets.How could Dan and Chuck possibly be together.It wasn't that they both are guys that dumb founded her,but rather they're like chalk and cheese they don't make sense.Sitting up she heard Dorita knock on her double white doors. "Who is it?" she said waiting for Serena to announce herself. "It's Serena" she heard the blondes voice and the doors oprned widely to allow the guest in."Well like today couldn't get any better" serena strutted to blair."Yeah what wonderful news could make this day even better" sarcasm rich in her voice. They both chuckled and thought of the message Gossip girl posted. "Oh god I can't believe we couldn't see the signs." Serena said running her manicured fingers through her golden hair. "Like we ever could,I mean Chuck is chuck and-" blair was interrupted "Dan is dan ,uggh this is all very confusing I mean Chuck isn't even Dans type" the blonde said floppin down on to the bed." S right now we're not even sure if you were Dan's type " blair reminded the girl. Earning a groan ,"Plus you know how oppisites attract since you and Dan were."

Serena covered her face with her hsnds and breathed in and out."Don't remind me,well enough about me what about you? How are you handling the news?" Asking her brunete friend."Well I'm still in a state of shock honestly so in the next hour I've scheduled a tennis lesson to relieve all my anger.Care to join me?" "Yeah I wouldn't mind.Haven't smashed a few balls in a while" Both laughed aloud and said"That was terrible joke."

Dan twisted himself on the bed with thoughts. If Gossip girl knew they were together then it wouldn't take her long to figure he sorta was with Jack first."Shit" he hissed to curse word thinking how his dad was going to take the news. Fuck he forgot about Jenny and Ruphus. He'll need to call them or talk to them in person to give the full story.Though he had no actual energy to go anywhere. He decided that sleeping was the best option at the current moment.

_It had been a week since he had hooked up with Jack.And he had been on edge waiting for Jack to call or send him a message atleast.This caused everyone around him to be annoyed by him. We'll those who weren't annoyed by his presence by sight alone so Serena,Nate,Lily,his dad and definitely Jenny.The girl had almost thrown his phone out of the window until he promised not to bother her. This week was also stressful as Serena and others (mainly her friends except Chuck and Blair) tried to get them back together again. Which Dan could never see them as couple again after having been with Jack. So he would tell that they should just be friends.Also that Gossip girl had revealed certain things about Serena and Nate so he wouldn't even go back there. Letting Nate have his long awaited turn with the high matienced blonde bombshell.He was in history class as Mr.Cosley was explaining the French Revolution when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket._

_Jack: How does Morroco,Mauritius and the Maldives sound._

_Dan forrowed his eyebrows at the message. Why would Jack send him a message asking him about the three countries.This totally confused him so he typed silently not wanting Mr.Cosley to take his phone._

_Dan: And what does that mean?_

_Waiting for a response he decided to pay attention to what was being taught. Soon his phone vibrated once more._

_Jack: It clearly means your coming with me on a trip.Or must I spell it out for you._

_Dan: That sounds idealy nice,but I can't I'm staying with Mom during spring break._

_Jack:Well change your plans you're going with me._

_Dan: Ok_

_With that conversation ended between them and Dan really had to come up with a good lie to tell his mother. He should feel he honestly.should ,but he doesn't for some strange reason he feels like he deserves this. For all the times theirs been drama in his life,for the semester of hell and all the small little things. He took the bus home and started to pack for his vacation with Jack.After this he decided to call his mom who not surprisingly was okay with him spending the holiday with a "friend".Now he was thinking of a good lie to tell his dad. When he felt his phone vibrate and saw Jack was trying to call him. "Hello" dan said shyly. "So did you get your mom yo say yes? Jack asked . "Yeah" he replied feeling awkward and all that over the phone."Hmm so you really are shy, I just thought it was because you were a virgin." Dan blushed a heated red flustered he was inable to respond."But you definitely wouldn't assume it the way you sucked my fingers. God the way you licked them one by one made me think your a good little cocksucker.With those pink pouty lips around my fingers almost came from sight alone." Dan moaned at Jack's explanation feeling an erection. "I'm getting you hard aren't I ,well your allowed to get off by two ways fingering yourself or hand job and you have to send me a video doing whichever." In the heat of his arousal Dan didn't or couldn't find anything wrong with what he asked he just wanted to cum._

_"Okay he said and he heard a chuckle that he could pair with a smirk. "Bye darling and think of me" Jack commanded knowing full well that Dan would follow it without a second thought. "Bye" Dan replied before ending the call.He put the phone on video mode and decided he would jack off. His nimble fingers unzipped the pair of pants also taking off the underwear. Fingers gently touched the appendage between his hips. The thin yet meat like appendage was lighter than his skin colour even more milky.He put his index finger at the tip slowly massaging it causing him to hiss and moan. While his other fongers were concerned about feeling the sensitive vains and skin. Soon he fisted his hand going faster and faster. Moaning aloud words like "Oh god","fuck" and the recurring "Jack". At beginning of his orgasm he continued fisting himself until it became all too much and he howled flopping down on the bed as the white cream bursted out of his prick._

_He sent the video after checking that his face was not seen. And in reply Jack sent him a message saying he had the prettiest prick he'd ever seen. He smiled at that and got up to clean himself and the bed to go talk to his dad.Jenny had seen him first and spoke ,"Here he is dad ready annoy us once more",returning her attention back to the food. "I'm not gonna annoy you I just gotta ask Dad a question." Sitting down at the dinner counter. "What is it" Ruphus replied being very aware that Dan could annoy him again." A friend of mine is going on a camping trip and I was wondering if I cou-" Dan was interrupted "Dan you know you're going to your mothers." "Well I spoke to her already and she's fine with it." Dan said aloud really wanting to really go on the trip with Jack. "I'll call your mom later on Ruphus said wanting to make sure that Alison really said that. After that they ate and spoke as a usual family would at the dinner table and after they left for their own rooms. Dan was about to go to sleep when Ruphus entered his home. "So I spoke with your mom" ruhpus said. "And?" He couldn't contain his excitement,"You can go,but you've gotta update us twice a day and if you need to go home before the trip ends just call us ,okay." Dan hid his excitement and agreed to the terms._

_Morning came and Jenny was forced to go to school as Dan still had more packing. When Ruphus left the loft to go somewhere unknown to the teen Jack came to pick him up. As Dan opened the car to him he was pulled into a hungry kiss. Dan breathed in after the kiss trying to move back ,but couldn't due to the way he was bein held. "Nice to see you again darling" jack said kissing Dan's neck."Been missing you" jack said trying to get Dans' clothes off. "We can't" Dan said, "Well atleast not here my dad is going to come back and I can't have him come in seeing me have sex with an older man. " Jack stopped then followed Dan to get his bags and put them in the limo where they mostly made out._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

Instead of going to the penthouse straight,Chuck had meetings to attend. And of course being the owner of fortune 500 compant meant you didn't have to go to all. These meetings though were ones he had to be at. Sighing he checked his phone once more to see if Dan had attempted to call ,but no missed calls were from dan nor messages. He swirled his chair around to look at the view of the he loved.When he heard two knocks at the door. "Come in" he said voice dry already knowing who it is. "I need answers" spoke Nate immediately sitting down. "Hello Nathaniel to you too." "When did you and Dan get together matter of fact how did you guys get together." Nate demanded to chuck. "Fine I'll tell you."chuck said.

_Chuck was bored and annoyed. He'd been forced to go on holiday with his uncle. It's not like he doesn't like the man it's more like the man tried to get with Blair before. He turned his attention to those entering the pool ares of the resort. It was his uncle and **Dan Humphrey**. He couldn't believe it his mind went crazy with ideas and thoughts of why he was here. "Chuck" his uncle said,"this is Dan he's going to spend the vacation with us primarily with me." Jack said gripping on to Dan tight and then proving how much of a cave man his uncle is he kissed Dan right in front of his face. "Okay I have no qualms with that" he replied lying back down on the sunchair. "Just don't be to loud I don't want to hear you and your whore having sex." Chuck said ripping a new one to Dan. He thought the self righteous ,the one who always saw himself a cut above the rest was basically a whore for his uncle no less he chuckled in his head. "No need to be ride nephew just because yours doesn't want to play happy home with you." Jack spat at Chuck and it hit a wound for him to having Blair not wanting anything to do with him and that he reffered to her as a whore. Rolling his eyes he took the newspaper from the smalll side table and read ot for lack of retort._

_Jack and Dan soon went back inside the hotel to do who knows hell. Soon a woman approached him and finding that she looks good enough that he decided he'd sleep with her.Flirting to the max he finds she really easy soon they end up in his suite doing it until the sun rises. Though a problem has risen during thrir time of sex he kept on imagining Dan in bed.Instead of seeing dark tan skin he saw milky white skin. A tiny waist dark short hair with the edges at a slight curl and pink pouty lips with those brown judgmental,unforgiving,soft doe like fudge brown eyes. Finding he can't handle the images he goes to the balcony and corks open a bottle champagne. In the room next to his he can hear moans and most he is guessing are Dan's.Chuck finds them to be quite musical his high pitches,groans and moans all part of a symphony and Jack sadly is the orchestra conductor. The noises stop soon and Jack comes out to the balcony in the nude. Chuck offers the bottle to Jack and he swigs it. "So how do you know dan?" Jack asked. "We go to the same school" nonchalant about. Sensing there was more to this jack futher implored." So you've fucked before?" This caused Chuck's to make a face of utter disgust,"No, he's to self righteous or he was." "Hmm" jack said,"Just know he's mine nephew."_

_Sensing the tension was rising between the two Chuck took out the box cigarettes from ghe table outside. Offering one cigar to Jack both soon were puffing the grey clouds of tobacco."In between the time of smoking both convined to small talking. Until the object of desire to both parties came outside in a short bathrobe showing off his milky legs and a bit of his chest that had purple love bites. "Why are you guys up so early?" Dan asked tired obviously from the lack of sleep. "Nothing to worry about princess" Jack said holding dan at his waist trying to get a kiss when dan moved his head to the side."It's too early for that plus I'm tired from last night." Dan said moving away to sit on the chair that was on the balcony. Chuck seeing this scene laughed at his uncle who glared at him."What's so funny chuck" jack sneered. "Nothing absolutely nothing'" while he knew what was funny. Jack might call Dan his he knew dan wasn't completely his. Giving chuck the incentive to take Dan away from Jack for his own fun. And also to sate the need to have Dan Humphrey put in his place as a whore who'd go for anyone who would spare him a glance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck see's it as game to him


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. The flashbacks stop for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part to this chapter

Chuck came into the apartment immediately going to their bedroom. "Dan you awake" he said turning the lights off. "Now I am" spoke the raven hair guy rubbing his eyes getting the dust out of them."So you I'm guessing you saw what Gossip girl posted." He said scooping Dan in his arms and gently rubbing the mans flat stomach."Yeah, I got it when I was in the student lounge with Vanessa and Blair" Chuck froze ," I ran before they could even ask me anything." Dan said putting his head onto chucks' shoulder. A smile crept on Chucks face as he could see Dan running in all his awakwardness and soon Chuck starting laughing and good harty laugh." Hey" dan said in fake anger as he laughed too at what he had done earlier. " Well at least one of us gets to laugh before Godsip girl posts again" he said reminding both of them about their unorthodox start of their unconventional relationship. "We'll just have to hope for the best and prepare for the worst."They were cuddling right now something Chuck previously never did,but Dan needed or and they would need it if Gossip girl exposed more about their relationship. About half an hour later they needed to move which Chuck reminded them too. "Do we seriously have to go" spoke Dan as he spread his body all over the bed."

"You know we have to go now, just to show face " chuck said getting out of his suite. "Yeah ,but why do I have to " dan whined as he sunk deeper into the bed. " We're a couple and people now know we're a couple so we face it now or we do wheb things are just worse." Dan rolled his eyes ,"You just like dressing me up all pretty like" dan said." Hmm maybe ,but I prefer you naked and drapped with diamonds" chuck spoke back getting hard from the image. Dan was pulled up by chuck and then placed in the shower surprised to find he was naked so quickly. And soon Chuck came in possesivly kissibg him on the neck marking him so that anyone who wanted to get bear him knew who he belonged to. His hands slid down to Dans waist were the left cupped his ass cheeks spanking them till they came out a nice shade of red while his right hand played ever so delicately woth Dans dick. All in alll making dan whimper and pressing hard to be touchd to be owned. Back arched dan came as as the hot water spayed between the bodies. "One more time darling" ,Chuck spoke before turning dan around going inside Dan immediately. Dan gasped loving the burn and he rocked back down to meet Chuck's thrust.

Chuck's pace was fast,brazen and ruthless pressing into his prostate all the time.Dans hand moved to his dick when chuck took both his arms and moved them behind his back."Not until I say so" chuck said voice taking a dark tone as he whispered into his ear liking a strip on his neck. Somehow Chuck's pace went faster making Dan skin flush red as he was near his orgasm."Now" chuck commanded and dans dick exploded the white semen. And soon after Chuck did. They soon finished washing and dressed for tonights big gala.

[Next Scene]

Jenny Humphrey sighed as she was forced to attend a gala when she could be home sleeping atleast she had Eric here too knowing how much he hates these events too. Both of the teens were talking as their parents were dancing on the dance floor. "Well this really sucks" said Eric as he tried to call his boyfriend. "It can't be that bad." Jenny said trying to comfort the younger Van der Woodsen child. "Enough about me and my teenage dilemmas what about you". "Well ny brother is gay and he's dating his biggest rival Chuck Bass and I found this all out on Gossip Girl. So I would say today couldn't get any better." The blonde said back to the shorter boy. Soon the two went into a conversation about all those attending the gala and Nate,Serena,Paul and Blair joined their conversation."There's Mrs.Whikershaw she doesn't like me nor Serena" blair paused for a minute," truth be told I don't think she likes anyone besides herself." The group errupted in laughter until a certain couple entered the gala and made headway to Chuck's business associates. 

"Looks like I gotta go talk to my brother" Jenny said getting up from her seat ,"I'll be back." Jenny walked to over to the other side and were there was a roar of laughter. To her surprise she that Dan the same Dan who hated these fuchions and anti-social was the cause of this laughter as he was telling a story. He looked so bright and happy as many were giving him heart eyes and tears streakes faces due to the humor of the story.Jenny gave him a look and mouthed the word "balcony" to direct him when he was done with the story. She waited outside for a total of ten minutes before Dan appeared. "So we're gonna talk about the Chuck thing" he said shly all his confidence from earlier gone.""Yep you definitely owe me. But I'm gonna ask one question why Chuck?" Jenny said folding her arms infront of her sparkly gold dress. "I don't know. I mean I do know he annoys me,he acts like a brat and a dick at the same time and ugh" dan said frustrated "but at the same time I see how big his heart is and he can be nice and all that. Plus he brings out another side of me that isn't so uptight,judgemental nor self righteous and it's nice" dan finished as he sat one the thick balcony wall.

"So what you're saying is that you love him" Jenny asked looking amused at her brother. "Yeah" he said simply looking at the street where the light and business of New York continued. "And does he know this." She asked not wanting her brother to be hurt." I think he does I mean he probably does. For someone so smart he can be dumb when it comes to people." Jenny simply nodded and left her brother on the balcony to join the group she left behind.

[Next Scene]{ this happpebs at the same time as dan and jenny's scene.}

Once Dan left the group ,Chuck moved to where he saw his friends at. He moved casually taking a flute of white wine and moving elegantly were Nate greeted him with a hug. And Eric another hug and a nod from both Blair and Serena. "So you're dating Dan." Eric said stabbing the tension immediately. " "Yes" Chuck said as he took a sip of his champagne. "For how long now" asked Blair wanting to know wehter this relationship was new. "We're almost over a year now." Chuck looking down at his glass and noticing it was empty. Soon after the questions the group spoke more freely, they laughed and joked even when Jenny came back. "So when is Dan coming I want to congratulate him on his over a year relationship" said Serena voice showing she actually wanted to congratulate him. "I left him at the balcony looked like he was thinking." Jenny replied and the group went back into the convo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens in this too.

Dan stayed outside for a while longer as he thought the only person he had to deal with was his dad ,Ruphus. Sighing he almost went off the balcony ledge when he recognized a stranger coming on to the balcony. "Jack" dan said voice soft and calm. "Daniel" Jack said taking out a cigarette and handing Dan his lighter. "So I see you and my nephew have come out." He spoke puffing out the grey clouds."Jack" Dan said once more knowing where this conversation was going." I can't Dan I simply can't.We were _**together**_ you were _**mine**_ and he took you away from me." He said growling taking Dans hand and pressing hard in to it. Dan whimpered due to pain and wonderfully painful memories and looked into Jack's fudge brown eyes. "What do you see in him, what did you see in me that made him better than me." Jack said voice raising ,but not enough for other people to hear the conversation. "It's not...it's not something in you or him" dan said trying to defend Chuck, his feelings and even Jack," it's just...I don't know" dan said and Jack gave him a sad smirk. "But I do know I still love you not in the same way as Chuck it's different." Dan said looking into Jack's sad eyes. And in the moment of no words Jack gave him a small kiss on Dan's pink lips. "One more dance" Jack said holding out his right hand and Dan took it with a sad smile.

_Flashback_

_"Oh come on Dan!" Jack yelled at the teen."Come on really" Dan stressed as their bodies got closer,"Your Chuck's uncle,Chuck is your nephew and friend to my ex girlfriend " Dan said jabbing his finger into Jack's chest. Before Dan could jab his finger know Jack's chest Jack caught Dan's wrist and held it tightly. "Don't ever do that again" Jack said darkly to the younger. Dan whimpered never have seen this side in their short relationship. A pissed Jack took Dan over his shoulder shocking Dan."Jack what are you doing" Dan whisper shouted as people were looking at them ,"Jack put me down people are looking at us. Jack." He tried to plead to Jack,but for some reason he wouldn't listen to him he just continued walking until they reached the hotels lobby elevator they were staying in. Dan couldn't read the emotions on Jack's face to embarrased by the onlookers. They entered to elevator in silence and with the ding Jack hurriedly walked to their room."Jack...please put me down" Dan said before he was roughly placed on the bed his body down._

_Trying to get up he was instantly pressed down. Jack's right hand holding him down by right hip,left tangled in Dans hair and body on Dan's. "I think you need to remember your position pet" Jack said roughly into Dans ear."I've been to nice to you and now you think you can boss me around", Jack said taking of his belt and pulling down Dan's pants,"But we both know that I'm the boss, your the one who needs me." Jack pulled down Dans' pants and smacked Dans ass hard. "Aah" dan howled after the first hit. Then he tried to wiggle away when Jack preceeded to smack his ass. "My boy you belong to me" Jack said hotly into Dan's ear,pulling his hair back." All mine" he said entering sharply into Dan. Dan cried out at the burn and dry, rough and condom less entery. Jack was like a jackhammer entering Dan hard and fast. Dan fisted the sheets as he started to feel the coil in his stomach of an orgasm. "You like this don't you" Jack said voice dark as he chuckled,"You whore, my whore" Jack said turning Dan on even though he was getting upset. With a sharp hit to his prostate Dan came all over himself and the bed sheets."My whore came" Jack said cruely as he decided to go faster to his own release. This made Dan want to cry as the over stimulation and the roughness made him orgasm again._

_Jack pulled Dan completely on his dick when he came and after he moved Dan to the side so he could sit in one of his thighs. "You were good baby", Jack said stroking Dans hair lovingly,"my lover was perfect." Dan was too tired to note the differences of his personality as he basked in the touch and soft spoken words his lover had said. He gasped a little while later as he felt Jack's finger at his asshole,"Don't worry darling I'm just massaging it." That was his excuse and Dan took it finding his fingers actually did help levitate the pain of no lube. Jack pressed kisses onto Dan neck and pressed onto on spot claiming Dan as his."Your mine right" he asked which was unusual for Dan since when he met Jack he was confident and knew what he was doing all the time."Yes" he nodded his voice soft and whisper as moved his head up to kiss Jack. And that kiss was the couples first soft kiss as it didn't lead to any more sexual activity ,but a bath that the two dedicated to each other._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens and the is finally completed

Chuck turned around while the group chatted about the others at the dance. In horrible or flashy outfits. He looked nervously towards the balcony before his eyes spotted Jack! And Dan! His mind went into overload,he held onto his glass of harder almost cracking it when he saw the way Jack held onto Dan's hand. "What's your uncle Jack doing here?" Blair asked taking not of Chucks' change in behavior. "I don't know. I wasn't informed he would be here." He said voice a little hostile. He thought the situation revolving around the three of them had been resolved. That dear uncle Jack knew his place and would return to Australia where he would stay without coming out for any visits. "I'm going to check on Dan for a little" he said walking away from the group who looked at him skeptically. He'd passed by many people who wanted to talk to him when he finally got to the ballroom dancing area. His eyes froze as Jack and Dan danced slowly like lovers who had known each other for years. 

He was about to politely ask Jack for a chance to dance.When he felt someone grab his wrist pulling him back.It was Ruphus the man Dan had been avoiding expertly avoiding for the day. "Bass , you better explain to me how you and my son have had a relationship for long.And do not skip any parts." He sighed, "Then I suggest we find somewhere without any ears to talk about this."He said as they moved away from the dance floor to the coat room.

_Chuck smirked his plan worked.Get Jack and Dan to fight over something trivial over the past few days. Check.Then get Jack pissed even more about someone staring at Dan. Check.Be kind to Humphrey.Check. Without raising suspicion.Not exactly checked. Get Jack get crazy possesive on the last day in Mauritius. Check.Get Jack stoned and make Dan aware of it . Check.Yes Chuck had done a lot things to get his way and he didn't feel bad about a things he'd done to get his way.All he had to do was fuck Dan and leave him. But how could he fuck him when he couldn't find him and his uncle was as high as a kite making him basically useless. Dan could be anywhere in the Maldives and considering he didn't speak or understand a single thing the natives said, he's totally screwed if he doesn't find him. He walked passed the pool again when he heard crying, he'd heard the sounds before.Remembering them in bliss and joy now in sadness.He almost regretted what he was doing, **almost**. _

_He found him hiding behind the pools billboard. He sat next to him offering his shoulder which Dan toke greedily. Chuck smiled wickedly he was one step closer to getting Dan,exactly where he wanted. "Shoo shoo" he said so incersily, as Dan cried more onto his shoulder. "Come on Dan tell me what happened." Making sure to get his face in a sympethic manner. "He...he" Dan was hyperventilating,"Come on slow down." Chuck said rocking Dans' body slowly. After some time Dans' breathing leveled ," He kissed someone right infront of me.Then looked at me like I was nothing." He said voice beginning to dry again." He said I was his and I honestly thought he was mine. But..." he doesn't continue as Chuck presses a kiss into him. He doesn't feel Daniel for a few seconds until he finally gives in to the kiss. And in that moment Chuck's plan was complete. "Come with me" he whispered and Dan followed like sheep._

[Next Scene]

"Come with me" Jack said after they went off the dance floor. Dan looked at him, he remembered Chuck had asked him this question once before and now it felt better that Jack was saying. His heart broke he couldn't denie his first of most things anything. " Come with me , and be mine again. " Jack whispered into his ear and Dan looked up at him. "You have to realise that he's just using you until he gets Blair back. It's part if their games." Jack said leaning in closer to him. "I know" he whispered softly to Jack. Jack gave him a sympethic look ," Then come with me, to be treated the way you deserve." And Dans' heart melted. He took Jacks' hand and they stealthy exited the party to go onto the private plane that Jack had set up to take him to Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist and you thought they'd last forever. Nah boo! Dan doesn't like being manipulated. Plus I think the only one who can handle his games is Blair and that isn't an exactly healthy relationship.


	9. Epologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I thought it would end at 8.

Dans held onto his book as the strong wind flapped the pages.He's been reading some new books from Charlie A Truman. He found the authors books in the librabry he was surprised that Jack had. _"What I read to!_ he smiled at the memory and the way Jack was acting. He'd never expected to actually go with Jack that day, hell he never thought he was attracted to guys ,but hey he seemed to be attracted to two and they both are Basses. He turned up his earphones to the song OMG by camila cabello. Say whatever you might say about him,but he did know a good song when he heard one. He'd been sitting by the pool finding the house to warm due to the heat wave that had persisted to stay for 4 days now. Deciding to take off his shirt as it was now officially soaked and sticky on his skin. Taking his shirt off he placed the book down carefully. Picking it up he read the line _'we are going to tomorrow without saying goodbye to yesterday._ This line was profound to Dan seeing as it was his fifth time reading the book. It always made him feel about how he left New York,his friends and family for this one. But he didn't feel that bad he found out through Gossip Girl after he left Blair and Chuck had gotten back together.

_With her title back it seems our favorite royal couple has also gotten back together.Queen B and King Chuck have gotten back together. Does her first decree involve exiling Lonely Boy Jester - xoxo gossip girl_

He'd cried for hours after wards in the plane. Holding onto Jack so tightly not to leave him, like he had previously done with Chuck. And in that moment he regretted leaving Jack. Even though their romance only lasted for a week and a few days it had given him freedom to be who he was fully without the judgement of his friends,family. And he'd given it up cause Jack was way high out of it because of something he suspected Chuck had done. He kissed Jack hard not ever wanting to let go of the man ever again which Jack being possesive in nature, held him tighter than ever before. And when they landed they'd made love so many times that the neighbours made a complaint during the middle of the night. Which in spite and pettiness Jack continued on making love to him. Showing to him and everyone else that he belonged to Jack and vice versa. 

Although there was definitely backlash from him going to Australia. He didn't tell his Sister,Dad or mom. Nate and Vanessa were stressed worrying about him while Chuck knew exactly where he was,but to busy preoccupied with Blair and their torrid love affair to care. And it wasn't like he could contact them. He'd left his phone in the coat that was probably with a homeless man right now and he didn't know everyone's number off by heart always had them on speed dial. So when Gossip girl posted a message about him he was rather surprised. Since getting in Australia for almost 2 months he didn't visit the website.

_Spotted Lonely boy beach side getting some rays. Since he's departure from New York he's been radio silent. Maybe licking his wounds,but it doesn't seem so since Lonely Boy has been seen with Jack Bass. Anyone with a Bass obsession?- xoxo gossip girl_

His dad once finding out he was in Australia called the home line. He'd been pissed and anything over angry,but was genuinely happy that his son was safe and all that. The others contacted him at times, but he found most of the times spent with Jack. Since they often took holidays in Dubai,Dublin and Cape Town.

A chair made a sound and he shifted his eyes to the sound. Jack had come back from work in his suit. "Aren't you hot in that." "I'm always hot Dan,but thank you for your concern." Dan gave him a face before deciding to give him a kiss on the lips. "Welcome back home."


	10. News!!!

Just a question. Should I write a sequel to this. But it'll be a one-shot or a two part story. Comment please


End file.
